Daily Life with Monster Girls:The Liminal Romance Saga
by W.D.Whitley
Summary: Two and a half years have passed since liminals became known world wide. In Hillrose, Missouri David Sorason suddenly finds himself a home stay host to some monster girls. This story features OCs from Daily Life with Monster Girls and from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Rated M for slight cussing, violence and sexual situations. Read Legal Disclaimer for more information.


All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have questions or ideas for the story I prefer these to be P.M to me instead than in the reviews. Flames will be deleted and ignored. A/N's will be at the end of the chapter if I decide it is needed. Please note that this story has characters from both Daily Life with Monster Girls and the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. If unfamiliar with the encyclopedia please google it for a reference to any monster girl's you are unfamiliar with. This is a non-cannon story so if your a cannon buff this story isn't for you.

LEGAL DISCLAIMER: 1. I do not own anything related to the works of Daily Life with Monster Girls or the Monster Girl Encyclopedia 2. This story does contain different cultures. I have kept it as PC as possible. If you are easily offended by my portrayal of these cultures I assure you that is is not intentional. Since this is a DLwMG fan fic different cultures are a part of these stories. Personally I don't judge by race, sex, culture or sexual preference. I rather judge by one's actions. 3. Per guidelines I have made this a rated M story for slight cussing, violence and sexual situations so be the required age to read. 4. If there is any lemon/s in any chapter I will place a warning for those who might not want to read it. 5. Any similarities to OC's and OC locations in this story is purely coincidental. 6. The city of Kansas City, Missouri is indeed a real location but businesses, locations, law enforcement and government is purely fictional.

KEY

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING"

Daily Life with Monster Girls

The Liminal Romance Saga

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 1: The First Home stay

 _There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved. George Sand_

A black sedan, with windows tinted dark enough not to be able to see inside, pulled up to a short set of stairs in front of a moderately sized one story house. ' _Looks like to be three acres as stated in the paperwork._ ' Thought a man in the back seat.

Grabbing the black briefcase on the seat next to him he opened the back door. The man pulled his moderately sized muscular six foot frame out and stood up straight. Adjusting and brushing out the wrinkles in his military creased black business suit the man hummed to himself as he heard the sound of another vehicle pull up behind the sedan. Not sparing the vehicle a glance he walked the short distance up the stairs to the door of the house. Pushing the button to the side of the door hearing the familiar tones of a doorbell followed by a male voice. "Just a second." Came from within, the man stepped back to the edge of the stairs.

When the door opened the man took a quick scan of the young man standing in front of him that was shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. An average looking American male, presumably twenty-five, with crew cut sandy blonde hair that looked disheveled The report of some kind of physical training did indeed show on his biceps Currently he was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Apparently the young man wasn't expecting him, which was odd, with confusion in his medium green eyes and the greeting; "Can I help you?"

"David Sorason?" He asked the young man.

"Yes?"

"Your home stay is here." He said thumbing to the vehicle behind the sedan.

David saw that the tall buzz cut man wearing dark shades and a perfectly creased black business suit, that screamed government, was pointing to a long white straight truck. "Home stay?" David asked looking back to the man still confused.

The man frowned and pulled up a black briefcase that David didn't see before because of his confusion. After opening it the man pulled out a sizable folder. On the tab David could see his name printed on it. Opening the file the man ruffled through a stack of papers. Finally stopping on one he pulled it out and showed it to David. Pointing to a line that had a signature on it; "Is this your signature Mr. Sorason?" Asked the man.

"Yes it is, but I don't remember signing this." David answered honestly.

The man's frown deepened; "The female that answered our listed contact number needed for verification, that we called a week ago, indicated that you were still interested in the home stay program." He informed David.

A sheepish look came over David's face; "May I see the contact number?"

Placing the first paper back into the file the man pulled out another sheet and showed it to him. Sure enough what he thought he would see was there under contact number. It was his cousin's Claire's phone number. ' _Looks like she pulled another one on me_ ,' He thought to himself.

"Mister?" David started.

"Agent Williams. Kansas City Missouri regional coordinator of the I.S.E.P." Responded Agent Williams.

"Just curious here but what if I told you that I didn't sign up for the home stay program?" Asked David tentatively.

Even with the shades on his eyes David felt the Agent boring a hole through him. "I would tell you that firstly you're irresponsible for letting it happen. Secondly, I would tell you that you are responsible for a liminal, that had their hopes up, that finally their time has come to experience the benefits of the home stay program." Agent Williams immediately answered.

That's what David figured the agent would say. Ever since governments world wide went public with the existence of half human half monsters, or liminals, about two and a half years ago it caused a world wide phenomenon. A mere few days later governments declared a new international branch called the Department of Inter-Species Exchange Program, or I.S.E.P. for short. Once the I.S.E.P. was founded a spokesperson announced that they would be instituting what was called the home stay program. In essence the home stay program would allow liminals to live with willing human hosts of any country that the liminal wanted to learn about. Of course the human host would have to go through an extensive background check. After a year and a half with their host, with periodic check-ins, the main coordinator would test the liminal. These test comprised of both written and practical test to see if the liminal has learned to adapt to the ways and culture of their host country. If the liminal failed any part of these tests the liminal would have to stay with their host longer. The main coordinator would then come out at quarterly intervals to test the liminal until they finally passed.

Once the liminal passed they were given a card, issued by the liminal's host country, that would allow them to have all the rights of humans of said country. David knew that whoever his home stay was that indeed that they would be devastated to wait who knows how long before another eligible home stay would be found. "Are you telling me that you didn't sign up for the home stay program?" Asked Agent Williams asked reproachfully.

"I was just curious Agent Williams. So who's my home stay?" David assured the man.

After a few tense moments, that seemed like an eternity, the man turned his head and nodded. As two men exited the truck and went to the back David heard Agent Williams snap his briefcase close. David then heard the back door of the long straight truck open and felt his eyes widen and his jaw open in shock at what he saw. A extremely beautiful dark skinned lamia slowly slithered her way toward his location. She was wearing a tight fitting white shirt that covered the entirety of her upper human half and also clung to her, what he estimated to be, C cup breasts. Her raven black hair looked like they were being held with hair ties in long twin tails that touched the tops of her shoulders. What seemed to captivate him the most about her human half was the small patch of rusty brown looking scales that started at the middle right side of her neck trailing diagonally upwards to the bottom of her rusty brown reptilian like right ear. Watching as she slowly pulled the rest of herself out from the back of the truck David noticed that her snake half sort of matched the coloring of her patch of scales on her neck and elbows to her hands. Tapering down from her human waist was scales of rusty brown with dark brown stripes, of various sizes, scattered throughout her snake half. David estimated her total length to be approximately eight feet long. Once she finally had her full length out she slithered her way toward him, he could tell she was as nervous as he was. The way her yellow eyes, with the typical black vertical pupil, scanned him and the way she was clutching something tightly to her chest with her arms. Once she got side by side with Agent Williams, David could tell that it was a well read book. Namely from the frayed edges of the paper and the condition of the spine. "Sue Luxia meet your home stay host. David Sorason.." The Agent Introduced the two.

"N,nice to meet you Mr. Sorason." The lamia said in heavily accented English and held out her right hand while clutching the book with the other.

David noticed a black band around her right wrist but paid it no mind as he walked the small distance and put his hand into hers. ' _Softer than I thought scales would actually feel like._ ' He thought to himself. "You can call me David Miss Lucia. Or is it Mrs.?" He remarked and released her hand.

Her eyes lingered briefly on her hand. "Call me Sue and it's Miss." Sue informed him.

"Okay now that introductions are over is there somewhere we can go so we can go over the home stay rules?" Asked Agent Williams.

"Yes, of course." David stated. Turning back around he walked and held the door open standing below the set of stairs. "Ladies first."

A small shy smile crested the lamia's lips and she slithered into the house. Once she got her entire length into the house the two men carefully moved around her to stand in front of her. David led the two into a sizable living room that consisted of a large couch, a recliner and a soft straight chair. "Sue you can take my couch. It's quite comfortable. Sorry that you have to coil though." David apologized.

David felt as if her eyes was searching for something before she made herself as comfortable as she could. "It's okay Mr. Sorason. I'm used to tighter spaces." She remarked.

"Please call me David, you're going to be here at least a year and a half and plus Mr. Sorason makes me feel older than I am."

The smile that crested her thin lips, which looked like they had brilliant ruby red lipstick, lit her face that made her original beauty pale in comparison. "Okay... David." She said.

Once the three made themselves comfortable Agent Williams cleared his throat. "As you both are aware of; the home stay program is first and foremost a bridge between humans and liminals. Mainly for liminals to learn the ways and culture of their chosen country. Since Sue decided on the good old U.S.A. David you will be teaching her our ways and culture." Looking between both of them he continued. "First rule is that a liminal may not harm a human or vice versa unless it is in self defense. Second rule, a liminal has to be with their host at all times while off of the host's property. Third rule, at any time either the host or liminal may end their home stay given sufficient reason. Forth rule, the host will be given a monthly allowance to offset the cost of care of their liminal This allowance will include food and unforeseeable accidents to property. Now to the sensitive rule concerning sexual intercourse between host and liminal." Agent Williams said.

David felt himself blush. Peeking up he saw Sue was fidgeting nervously clutching the book tighter to her breasts. Agent Williams picked up his briefcase, put it on his lap and once again opened it. He reached in and pulled out a black band that looked similar to the one that Sue was wearing on her right wrist. Snapping his briefcase close he held the band out toward David. "The law stipulates that sexual intercourse between a host and liminal is possible. As long as both parties are willing it is legal. David this is, in essence, a panic button. If you will note the small red button here." He said pointing at the band.

After David indicated that he did, once he saw the small red button, Agent Williams continued. "This button will send a signal to a nearby team that will subdue the opposite party. There is another button on the other side that is green. This green button is an indication that your a willing participant. Sue no offense to you but we will be setting up detectors for the presence of pheromone heightening incense since you're a lamia."

"N,none taken." She stammered clearly embarrassed

"David, Sue also has a band of her own. If Sue presses her red button you will be immediately arrested and tried for attempted rape. Sue, if David presses his red button you will be immediately deported to your home country and disbarred from entering the home stay program again." He informed them both. Once he got nods he looked back toward David; "Once you place this onto your right wrist it will take a quick scan of your pheromone levels. It is highly important that if you two decide to engage in sexual intercourse to press the green button. The reason for this that, to put it bluntly, when you're horny your pheromone levels rise. Once it gets to a certain point the band will send an automatic signal indicating an unwanted sexual situation. Don't worry the level is pretty high, oh and hit the green button also when you want to, well you know." Agent Williams finished.

Thoroughly embarrassed David looked between Agent Williams and Sue. Getting nothing off the man David saw nervousness, embarrassment and a glimmer of hope in the lamia's yellow eyes. ' _In for a penny, in for a pound._ ' He thought.

Placing the black band around his right wrist, making sure the green button was facing down, he felt a small shock once it settled on his wrist. After a few moments the agent put a hand up to an ear; "Confirmed. Thank you." He said to thin air.

Agent Williams sighed heavily; "One down a million to go." He said rising. "David is it okay for us to place her stuff into the entryway?"

"Yeah, go ahead." David answered.

"Well, I've got to go. Sue make sure you learn all you can from David." He said facing her. Turning back toward David he continued. "David teach Sue all you can about the ways and culture of the U.S.A."

"I will." Both Sue and David said simultaneously that caused David to blush and Sue to fidget again.

Hearing thuds coming from the entryway David followed Agent Williams back to his front door. Once in the entryway David saw three red suitcases. It seemed that the agent thought of something because he turned back around to David. "There will be a crew over tomorrow to modify your house and to set up surveillance and those detectors I warned Sue about. Of course the I.S.E.P. will cover the cost." He said.

What about Sue and I?" David asked.

For the first time that day the agent smiled; "Take her to Hillrose, let her experience a small town."

"Good idea." David agreed

Sue watched as Agent Williams and David walked back to the front door. ' _He's not bad to look at. His hands were both soft and rough at the same time. I wonder what he does for a living? Hopefully he's not just some weird pervert hoping to get lucky with the lamia_.' She thought to herself clutching her book tighter.

Taking a closer look at her host's living room see saw that there was a decent sized flat screen T.V. Sitting on an entertainment set up. She could spot a medium sized dinning room with a moderately sized table with one chair around it. Noticing a small kitchen off of the dinning room that looked like it had all of the normal items a kitchen would have. A stove, refrigerator and a moderately sized microwave sitting on a counter. Sue heard the front door close and turned her attention back just as her host's face peeked around the corner. "I'll be right back Sue." He said and disappeared.

Confused at his actions until she heard the tale tell sound of a heater unit starting up. A small smile came unbidden to her lips at his thoughtfulness only to be replaced by an amused smile as she watched him stumbling in with an arm load of blankets. Watching him in wry amusement as he dropped the blankets near her and carefully placed them onto her snake half. "These should keep you warm until you feel like it's warm enough from the heater." He said as he finished with the blankets being extremely careful with the one that covered her tail. "Know a bit about lamia's" She curiously asked once he sat across her in his recliner. He nodded; "A bit, after all lamias were one of the first liminals that wanted to mingle with human. There is some information about your species." He answered

"Such as?" She asked tentatively

"Most importantly that lamias are poikilotherms, to be blunt, you can't maintain your own body heat without an outside source. You prefer deserts, caves in warm regions and mountains. You are carnivorous because of the need of a high protein diet which is why you also love to eat eggs. You actually have two ways to sense smell. One by your human nose and the other, which is more sensitive, your forked tongue and your species is highly intelligent." He paused and a blush came over his face. "At first your species was considered to have lose morals on sex. Mainly because of your nature of sharing a man between your clan. Thankfully that was disapproved when that lamia representative said that the whole clan must approve of a man. Your species is still considered to be one of the most seductive of the known liminals. Personally I think that has to do with most humans thinking that your beauty is to perfect." David Finished

Sue found herself staring at him in a mixture of shock and admiration of how much he knew. She finally found her voice;" Are you one of those humans that think we are to perfect?" She couldn't resist asking.

His blush intensified; "No." He softly responded

One of her fears lodged into her mind and looked into his eyes. "You're correct on most of the facts David. Are you going to try to seduce me?" She asked nervously.

His blush faded instantly and he stared back into her eyes without flinching. "You might be a lamia Sue, but you're a woman too. I would never take advantage of you in that way." He said.

A chill went up her spine as he quoted a line in her favorite book which she was clutching. For some reason she could tell that he was being honest with her.

A/N: Hey all I'm back! For all of those who are following me as an author eagerly waiting for an update for my Sekirei fic, worry not. It is currently being worked on. I will explain again in my A/N's on that fic as well. After my last post on that fic I got involved in a car accident that broke my right arm in several locations. Since it's my dominate arm I couldn't write or type anything out. Hell I couldn't even game much. I ended up watching a crap ton of anime and movies. Once I got into DLwMG I started reading some fan fic. I started getting that itch that just needs to be scratched and got this idea into my head. After I got my cast off and went through physical torture, uh I mean therapy it came time that I could write and type again. I went back to the Sekirei fic at first but this idea for DLwMG wouldn't leave my head. So I needed to at least get this chapter out so I could devote time to the Sekirei fic. I have come to a conclusion, I want to continue on my FoZ fic also, so I'm going to attempt to write three different stories. I'm going to rotate between the fics as whatever fic sticks into my brain. So thank you all for being patient with me. Catch phrase time, have fun and keep reading.


End file.
